


Decisions

by silverwingedfox



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwingedfox/pseuds/silverwingedfox
Summary: I actually had this on my tumblr and forgot to upload it here.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this on my tumblr and forgot to upload it here. 

After finding Shaun, Sole didn’t know what she was going to do. Well, she did but now she was conflicted at her decision, according to Shaun ever human-like synth in the Institue was related to her through him. They called him father. Father.

Cruel reality had greeted her after she arrived at the Insitute, a fake clone of her son…ten years old. Only to find Father…was her son, and that she’d been on ice for some seventy years after Nate’s murder and Shaun’s kidnapping. 

Part of her hated herself for that, why couldn’t she get the fucking cryo pod open? Why? Out of everyone, she was the one to survive. What did she do to deserve it? 

She knew she’d never know the answer aside from luck and possibly a brilliant Insitute hacker. 

Despite the survivor’s guilt, part of her was happy Nate wasn’t alive to see what their son had become. 

She took his wedding ring out of her blue travelers’ clothes, moving her fingers over it. She never left it behind, always wanting just the smallest piece of Nate with her. It used to bring her comfort when this all began. She never felt alone as long as she had it with her, not that she was often alone. Since Red Rocket she’d always had a companion with her, starting with Dogmeat then moving to Deacon, and finally to Nick. 

He had been with her the longest, she just couldn’t seem to find a reason to part company with him, prior to today anyway.

She wished she could have brought him with her.

Sole stood dusting off her clothes and adjusting her flat cap, she put the ring back in her pocket and went to introduce herself to the department heads. She needed to get to acting better, she had to make them think she backed them. That she was going to help the Insitute, and definitely NOT an agent of the Railroad or the Minutemen. 

After completing her tour she was honestly impressed at the sight of the synth Gorilla, it looked almost as real as the ones she’d seen in Nuka World. Almost. 

At times she could almost have believed the shiny future the Insitute was trying to paint, thanks to dealing with Deacon she could practically smell bull shit a mile away. 

He’d helped teach her not to believe all of the bull shit she’d been being fed, to follow her own instincts. 

No matter the Institute’s vision they were going at it in a bad way. Kidnapping people, children and replacing them. Sole herself had survived it, and her own son had put her through it. He had to have known it was her who killed the Coarser and stolen its chip, she’d been making waves through the Commonwealth from the second she woke up. 

He still showed her the boy she believed to be her son, and it turns out he was a clone and was scared of her. Internally she hated him for that. It wasn’t fair. the thought made her laugh internally. Fair, as if she was fair to all the raiders she’d sniped out, every raider on Nuka World she’d killed. 

No one deserved to be a slave, no one. She left the traders the whole of Nuka World, fully powered only taking the pretty blue X-01 power armor, she hoped no one stole it while it was left rather unprotected next to the teleportation arch that brought her herein the first place.

Not that it mattered, she would go and get it back if they did. Power armor was kind of hard to find. 

Sole decided when she left the Institue she would go to Far Harbor and investigate that missing girl supposedly in Arcadia. She needed to get out of the Commonwealth for a while, put off the genocide she would have to commit to save the world. 

A good distraction, she planned to be gone for a while, she needed a break from the Commonwealth, surely the number of defenses she had at her settlements would be able to keep them safe in her absence, although she would miss her Deathclaws in Sanctuary. 

After restocking her supplies, she walked to the elevator, taking it to the level she was teleported in on. Walking into the room she activated the emergency teleportation making a note of it in case she needed it to save all of the synths in the Insitute. 

In a flash of light Sole disappeared, returning to the Commonwealth. 


End file.
